<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And Then I Got High by LibbyWeasley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348146">And Then I Got High</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley'>LibbyWeasley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blanca, Libby, and Sabrina Do Kink Bingo [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Kiss, Love, Mutual Pining, Season 1, accidentally getting high, space puffies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Simmons accidentally try some space puffies...and things happen. Season 1.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blanca, Libby, and Sabrina Do Kink Bingo [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCU Kink Bingo Round 4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And Then I Got High</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/gifts">Springmagpies</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A very happy birthday to the lovely @springmagpies!</p><p>This fic was written for @mcukinkbingo for the square "pot brownies." I wrote it in reverse, so whatever you think happened...probably didn't  :)</p><p>A big, big thank you to @blancasplayground and @agentofship -- they are the very best &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jemma blinked her eyes open, struggling to come to full wakefulness, but she was so warm and comfortable that she had trouble shaking sleep from her mind. The hazy happiness flooding her was unexpected and it took her a second to understand why she felt so relaxed. It certainly wasn’t just a full night’s sleep. Her head rested on a very male chest that was slowly rising and falling. She wrapped her arm more securely around him and nuzzled closer, inhaling the calming smell of home -- of Fitz.</p><p>Her head was a little fuzzy and she could feel the insistent pounding of a headache, but as long as she didn’t move too quickly she felt just fine.</p><p>His grip on her hip tightened and she felt a rush of heat tingle from her fingers all the way down to her toes.</p><p>“Hi,” he said, his voice deep and sleepy.</p><p>“Mmm...good morning,” she murmured in return. She hadn’t imagined that waking up tangled up with him would feel quite like this. She knew she should feel embarrassed by the fact that she was so comfortable lying in bed with him, but it just felt right.</p><p>She shifted her weight and slid a leg over his body, enjoying his warmth and the way they fit together. Her foot stroked over his calf as her bare thigh encountered the front of his boxers. His hips twitched as she rubbed against him and her smile expanded.</p><p>“Sorry,” he mumbled, trying to roll away.</p><p>“Don’t be.” She breathed the words out against his chest as she held him closer.</p><p>“Yeah? I mean, yeah. Right.”</p><p>His hand on her hip drifted lower and she wriggled to guide him where she wanted, sighing encouragingly as his hand gently squeezed her arse.</p><p>Her nipples tightened against the shirt she was wearing -- Fitz’s shirt -- as he tugged her on top of him.</p><p>“Fitz…”</p><p>Happiness bubbled through her. In her cramped bunk with her best friend beneath her on the bed, she wanted to chase this moment and find out where it could lead. The last 12 hours had been unexpected, but she wouldn’t change what had happened for anything.</p><p>“Jemma?”</p><p>Fitz sounded a little uncertain and she didn’t want him to feel that way about what was happening between them. It was too important to let this moment pass them by.</p><p>She leaned down and pressed her lips to his…</p><p>
  <i>8 Hours Earlier</i>
</p><p>“This isn’t my bunk,” Fitz groused, and Jemma giggled until she was breathless. After beating him soundly at Scrabble, she was in a very good mood.</p><p>After a few seconds of holding a grumpy expression on his face, he joined in her laughter. Jemma was so pretty when she was happy...or when she was working. All of the time really. She was like a ray of sunshine.</p><p>“Stars are beautiful.” Wait, that wasn’t what he wanted to say.</p><p>Jemma inhaled sharply and he worried for a second that she was going to tell him off. But then her expression softened. “I love stars!”</p><p>They grinned at each other until he yawned, too tired to hold it back.</p><p>“Let’s get a snack!” The words burst from his mouth before he even realized he was starving.</p><p>“Mmm,” Jemma moaned, apparently liking his idea, and Fitz swayed towards her. He was like a moth drawn to her flame.</p><p>“I’m a bug...and you’re on fire,” he said a little dreamily.</p><p>“I am?” Jemma spun around and around...and around.</p><p>Fitz watched her spin, carefree and full of joy even though a haze of fire surrounded her, until her arm caught him across the face and he fell onto her bed, reaching for his nose.</p><p>“Ow!”</p><p>“Fitz!” The way she said his name as she climbed onto the bed beside him made him think of things he probably shouldn’t. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Fine.”</p><p>Jemma pushed him back so he was laying down and he sank into the soft duvet, falling into a cloud of softness until he couldn’t even feel his body anymore. Somehow she had managed to make even this small space on the Bus feel homey and comfortable. Or maybe that was just Jemma. He could smell her shampoo on the pillow, and something that was just...her.</p><p>Jemma was his best friend in the whole world. His best friend who was now molded to his side. Her fingers fiddled with the buttons of her shirt -- his shirt, and he thought it looked really good on her.</p><p>Her hand stroked his chest.</p><p>“I don’t think you are a bug.” Her voice was quiet and it was all so intimate that it took him a moment to follow her train of thought.</p><p>“Oh yeah. I know. I’d rather be a monkey.”</p><p>Jemma nodded. Her eyes were bright and she made him want to keep that look on her face forever.</p><p>“You’d make a great monkey. Insects are really fascinating though.”</p><p>“Simmons!”</p><p>“They are!’’ Jemma pushed up onto her elbows to look down at him. “Did you know that the dung beetle can drag 1,141 times its weight?”</p><p>Luckily she didn’t wait for him to respond and Fitz let his eyes drift closed, sleep overtaking him as she listened to Jemma’s calming voice recite facts about bugs.</p><p>
  <i>10 Hours Earlier</i>
</p><p>Jemma sat on Fitz’s desk, her legs dangling. Adrenaline raced through her and she gripped the edge of the desk to keep from moving.</p><p>“Easy...easy,” Fitz murmured quietly, his accent thick, as his fingers moved agonizingly slowly.</p><p>Jemma tensed, too wound up to focus on anything else. She was tired of waiting.</p><p>“Ugh, Fitz. Just do it already.”</p><p>His finger jerked at her words and she let out a squeal of delight. The drone -- she couldn’t be sure which one it was from all the way across the lab -- hit the wall and dropped to the floor.</p><p>“You made me lose,” he said accusingly. The maze they had laid out for the drones to navigate stretched all the way through the lab. Equipment and storage cabinets had been rearranged until the lab was nearly unrecognizable.</p><p>“Don’t be a grump. No one loves a grump.”</p><p>“You don’t love me?”</p><p>The words sounded small and confused and Jemma had to resist rolling her eyes.</p><p>“What? Of course I do! I’ve always loved you.”</p><p>She moved towards him, suddenly needing to be by his side. Skidding across the floor in her socks, she wasn’t able to stop herself in time and ran directly into Fitz, her front pressing against his back.</p><p>“Uff!”</p><p>Fitz reached forward and grabbed blindly, his fingers not finding purchase. Jemma tried to hold him up, but they overbalanced and both of them ended up on the floor, a thermos of long-cold tea that Fitz knocked over spilling on them both.</p><p>“Oooh,” Jemma said with a shiver. “I didn’t need a shower.”</p><p>Most of the tea had landed directly on Jemma, but it had also splattered over Fitz’s trousers. She glanced at his face and immediately recognized the look of discomfort.</p><p>“Fitz...just take them off.”</p><p>“What? Oh, right. Good idea.” He reached for the button on his trousers. “You should take yours off too.”</p><p>“Of course. You’re so smart.” She beamed at him for a second before shrugging off her blouse and tugging down her jeans. She dabbed at the swell of her breasts over her bra with her rolled up shirt, but it was a lost cause. “This isn’t going to dry.”</p><p>She had never fully considered just how uncomfortable a tea-stained bra would be. Jemma reached behind her back to undo the clasp before noticing Fitz’s eyes go wide and drop to her chest.</p><p>“Shirt,” he blurted out. “I have a shirt...you have my shirt?”</p><p>She couldn’t figure out what he was trying to say until he started fumbling with the buttons of his shirt.</p><p>“Oh. Won’t you be cold?”</p><p>He leveled her with a look, and the cool air on her wet skin made her shiver. She had to get out of her wet clothes. Tugging down the straps of her bra, she pulled the fabric away from her skin.</p><p>Fitz thrust his shirt at her and she let her bra fall to the floor with a plop. She slipped her arms into his shirt and quickly did up the buttons, letting her eyes connect with Fitz’s surprisingly firm-looking body. With the way he ate she wouldn’t have expected him to be all lean muscle.</p><p>Noticing she was staring, she smoothed down his shirt to stretch it as far as it would reach. Luckily Fitz probably wouldn't even notice that it barely reached the top of her thighs.</p><p>When she met his eyes, he quickly looked away. She must look ridiculous.</p><p>“Let’s play Scrabble,” Fitz suggested.</p><p>With a nod, she led him from the lab. Exercising their brains would help keep them warm for sure.</p><p>
  <i>11 Hours Earlier</i>
</p><p>Side by side on the floor of the lab, their legs stretched out in front of them, Fitz took a deep breath and then sneezed as Jemma’s hair tickled his face. </p><p>“Are there any more of those puffs? They were delicious.”</p><p>“Yeah. Course,” he answered. “There was a whole jar...and I wouldn’t dare eat them all before dinner.” </p><p>He held a serious face for a second and then his cheeks puffed out from the effort of holding back a bark of laughter. </p><p>“Oh, you.” Jemma slapped playfully at his chest. </p><p>“You know,” she continued. “I never noticed it before, but the lab is really nice from down here. Mice would probably like to live here. So many places to hide. My parents are mice, you know. They would like it here.” Jemma’s face was tipped up towards the ceiling and his gaze followed the curve of her neck. </p><p>“I never noticed all the lights before. Did you?” Fractured light danced across the ceiling and Fitz tried to chase the paths of light with his eyes, but it just made him dizzy.</p><p>“Did I?” Jemma grabbed his hand, looking panicked. “I forgot to kiss you.”</p><p>He wasn’t sure why she had to kiss him, but if she was upset that she had forgotten, then she must have had a good reason.</p><p>“Oh. Uh, you can kiss me now.”</p><p>Fitz leaned towards her and her lips connected with his jaw for a second before she laid all of the way down on the floor. “You taste like summer.”</p><p>“That’s really nice of you, Simmons. Your hair smells like a rainbow.”</p><p>They grinned at each other for a few seconds. </p><p>“Oh!” Jemma sat up suddenly. “I remember now. Mice like mazes.”</p><p>“Mazes?” An idea popped into his head and he pulled Jemma to her feet. They had work to do. </p><p>
  <i>12 Hours Earlier</i>
</p><p>Fitz frowned as he studied the readout on the tablet. </p><p>“That doesn’t make sense,” he mumbled under his breath, swiping across the screen with his finger. </p><p>“We’ll just have to try again.” Jemma’s voice was bright and encouraging as always, but he could hear the false note to it. He tried to catch her eye, but she didn’t even look up from the sample she was working with.</p><p>“Yeah. Of course.” He rolled his shoulders back and tried to stretch his neck. They’d been stuck in the lab for far too long. </p><p>Jemma sighed. He knew she was frustrated as well and he knew it wasn’t fair. But that didn’t change how he felt. At least in their safe, non-mobile lab back at Sci-Ops they could take a break and go home. Here, that wasn’t a choice. Coulson was counting on them.</p><p>And he didn’t want to let Coulson down.</p><p>Putting his tablet down, he decided to try another approach. Maybe he’d help Simmons analyze samples until he was ready to run the simulation again. At this rate he’d just make a mess of it.</p><p>“Can I help you, Simmons?”</p><p>“What?” She finally looked up and tilted her head to the side.</p><p>“Can I help you? I need to take a break.”</p><p>“Thank you, Fitz.” She smiled at him and it made him feel marginally better. “The samples Skye dropped off are on the lab bench, if you want to start working on them.”</p><p>“Sure.” He was familiar enough with how Jemma liked to work that he felt comfortable starting the process for her. </p><p>“Just remember --”</p><p>“B is for blue is for biological,” he finished for her. “I know.”</p><p>Feeling better with a task to do, he settled in front of the unanalyzed samples. Keeping his hands busy would help him figure out what to do next. Next to the vials and sample bags there was a jar of brightly colored meringues. That was just what he needed.</p><p>“Where did these sweets come from? Did Skye leave them?”</p><p>“Hmmm?” Jemma said distractedly while she transferred the sample into the centrifuge.</p><p>His stomach rumbled and he suddenly remembered that he hadn’t eaten all day. Jemma wouldn’t let him hear the end of it if he ruined his dinner...but what she didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her. He reached for the jar and pulled out a bright green cookie. As soon as it touched his lips, sweetness exploded across his tongue, followed by a tangy burst of flavor.</p><p>He felt lighter and everything started to become clearer. Maybe he was just hungry. He grabbed another cookie.</p><p>“Jemma...you have to try one of these!”</p><p>
  <i>2 Hours Later</i>
</p><p>Freshly showered and in clean clothes — though she had thoroughly enjoyed the feel of Fitz’s shirt against her skin — Jemma’s head was finally starting to clear. She didn’t normally lounge around in bed, but exploring a new side of her relationship with Fitz had made it all worthwhile. </p><p>Why had they never tried kissing before? Now that they’d done it, it seemed perfectly obvious that they were more than friends. She didn’t feel the same way about any of her other friends as she did for Fitz. He was...more. And now she knew why. He loved her. And she loved him just as much. </p><p>“Jemma...you’re thinking too loudly.” </p><p>She smiled as she took in Fitz’s expression. Grumpy and tired with a hint of exasperation. He was probably just hungry. They both were. </p><p>“There’s nothing you can do to ruin my good mood. I love you.” She leaned in for a kiss and he met her halfway. The enthusiasm behind the kiss sent a tremor through her, but they’d have to finish this later. They had work to do. </p><p>“Come on,” she said when he finally pulled away, sucking in a breath. “We have to finish with those samples before the rest of the team gets back.”</p><p>With any luck they were still alone. They had clearly gotten distracted. There must have been something in those cookies Skye had left. </p><p>But once they reached the lab it became clear that luck was not on their side. </p><p>“Ugh.” She looked around the lab in dismay. “I don’t remember making quite this big of a mess.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Fitz agreed. “Though, to be honest, it’s all a bit fuzzy.”</p><p>She looked down at their joined hands and then back up to Fitz’s face. He smiled and squeezed her hand gently. Good. They were still on the same page then. </p><p>“Hey!” They both turned at the sound of Skye’s voice. “Looks like you two had a fun night. And I say that having already seen the security footage.”</p><p>The smirk on Skye’s face made Jemma blush, but she forced her voice to remain even. </p><p>“I think there was something in those cookies you left.” She dropped Fitz’s hand and moved towards the jar still sitting on the lab bench. “I’m going to run a full analysis.”</p><p>“I didn’t leave any cookies.”</p><p>Jemma pointed towards the jar. </p><p>“Yes, you did. Right there.”</p><p>Jemma noticed where the jar was sitting and realization washed over her. </p><p>Skye snorted. “You mean these <i>samples</i> we left for you to analyze. I guess you don’t need to do that now. They are obviously some sort of alien drugs. Wouldn’t have guessed it from the look of them, but that alien did seem a bit sketchy.”</p><p>Jemma glanced at Fitz who was carefully not looking at Skye.</p><p>“Oh god. I’ve never...and in the lab of all places.”</p><p>“Seems like it all worked out alright.” Skye let her gaze drift from Jemma to Fitz and back again. “And don’t worry...I erased the part of the video where you dragged him into your bunk.”</p><p>The last part was delivered in a stage whisper. </p><p>“Nothing happened,” Fitz spluttered. </p><p>“Uh-huh.” Skye was understandably skeptical given the small purple bruise visible on Fitz’s neck. Of all the days for him to not wear a collared shirt. </p><p>“I think he means to say that nothing happened <i>then</i>.”</p><p>Skye’s grin got wider. “So does that mean you’re —“</p><p>“Yes. But we don’t want to make a big deal of it.”</p><p>Skye made a locking motion over her lips with her fingers. And then let out an undignified squeal. </p><p>“I guess I will leave you to it then. Cleaning up I mean. You’ll probably want to clean this up before Coulson comes back down here.”</p><p>“Is he terribly upset?” Jemma bit her lip. She didn’t want one mistake to end their time in the field. Especially when something so wonderful had come out of it. </p><p>“Coulson? Nah. He seemed to think it was funny.”</p><p>“Thank goodness.” She turned to Fitz. “Looks like we have some work to do. Um, once we put the lab back in order.”</p><p>“Yeah. Guess we should —“</p><p>“Okay. Bye!”</p><p>Skye disappeared as quickly as she arrived and the energy in the room shifted. </p><p>“I can’t believe we were so careless,” Jemma burst out. They could have been hurt...or worse. </p><p>Fitz, being Fitz, was by her side in an instant. But with something completely new, he reached for her hand. </p><p>“I’m glad it happened, Jemma.” He looked into her eyes and she couldn’t help but smile. “It might have taken me years to get the courage to tell you how much I love you.”</p><p>A giggle bubbled up through her. Maybe whatever was in those cookies hadn’t completely worn off yet. There was still time to do some tests. </p><p>“What?” he asked, looking slightly put out. </p><p>“Oh, Fitz. I’m glad it happened too.” She pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth, pulling back before either of them could be tempted to follow it up with something more intimate. “Just...the next time we need to talk to each other, let’s not get high to do it.”</p><p>His smile, familiar but now with a hint of something she didn’t quite recognize, sent a little bolt of heat through her. </p><p>“Agreed. Now let’s get to work before you try to distract me again.”</p><p>She wanted to argue with him, but the mess in front of them required her full attention. There would be time later to distract him in all the ways she wanted to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr @LibbyWeasley</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>